OURS
by Audrey Belle
Summary: Claire jatuh Cinta pada Gray-Senpai di sekolahnya. Claire hampir saja menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Gray, tapi... (note : cover image diambil dari google)


Hey! Ini fanfict pertamaku di sini. Aku pake tokoh **Harvest Moon** by **Natsume Inc**. Pairing **Claire x Gray.** Tapi ini bukan cerita tentang perkebunan sih. Oiya, aku juga tambahin sebagian lyrics dari lagu **Taylor Swift - Ours**. Agak nggak nyambung sih, tapi disambung-sambungin ajalah. *plak* Jangan lupa krisarnya ya! Enjooooy! ;)

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berjalan dengan riang melewati koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil. Beberapa kali juga ia menyapa teman-temannya yang kebetulan ia lihat.<p>

"Hai, Cliff!" sapa gadis itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Oh, hai, Claire!" balas Cliff padanya.

"Hai, Karen, ini hari yang indah kan?" sapa Claire saat ia melihat Karen.

"Tentu, Claire. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Karen melambaikan tangan pada Claire.

Satu lagi hari yang indah untuk Claire. Ia begitu menyukai sekolahnya, Mineral High School. Claire menyukai semua yang ada di sekolah ini. Ya, semuanya. Sesungguhnya, ada hal khusus yang membuat Claire begitu menyukai sekolah. Hal khusus itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang ia sukai. Anak laki-laki itu adalah senior Claire di sekolah ini, jadi sulit bagi Claire untuk mendekatinya. Tapi, Claire tidak mau menyerah. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mecurahkan perhatiannya kepada seniornya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai~" sapa Claire pada anak laki-laki berambut oranye dan memakai snapback di kepalanya.

"Pagi," jawab laki-laki itu sekenanya.

"Senpai, hari ini aku membawakan bekal untuk Senpai. Nanti kita makan siang sama-sama ya?" ajak Claire ramah.

"Baiklah," jawabnya datar. Laki-laki itu berjalan melewati Claire.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa, Senpai!" Claire melambaikan tangan kepada laki-laki itu.

Baru beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah, laki-laki itu berhenti. Ia membalikkan badan, kemudian berbisik kepada Claire, "Jangan lagi memanggilku senpai!" Setelah itu, ia kembali meninggalkan Claire.

Claire membeku di tempat. Suara dingin laki-laki itu membuat telinga Claire terasa tersengat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegup. Suara yang dingin itu... Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu... tatapan mata yang tajam itu... membuat perasaan Claire bercampur aduk seketika. Ia begitu mengagumi sosok senior itu, bahkan sejak awal ia menjadi siswi di sekolah ini, laki-laki itu seketika menyihirnya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, seiring dengan usaha Claire mendekati seniornya itu, Claire mengambil kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak nyaman bila Claire berada di dekatnya. Sudah sekitar 4 bulan ini Claire mencoba untuk mendekati seniornya itu, namun sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan. Orang itu tetap saja dingin, datar, dan ketus di hadapannya. Ini membuat Claire hampir putus asa. Tapi, bukan Claire namanya bila ia mudah menyerah.

"Heeey, Claire!" Ann mengejutkan Claire dari belakang.

"Ohh, Ann. Kau selalu membuatku terkejut," protes Claire.

"Hehehe. Habisnya, kau ini melamun terus sih. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ann.

"Eh, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah serius," jawab Claire agak terbata-bata.

"Pasti soal Gray ya? Senior supercuek itu kan?" Ann menerka-nerka.

Claire mengangkat bahunya sedikit, tetapi ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Ahh, kau ini masih mengejarnya ya? Dia benar-benar jahat, tidak meresponmu seperti itu. Dia pikir, dia itu siapa? Bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perempuan! Dasar Gray!" geram Ann sambil meremas kedua sisi roknya sendiri. "Lebih baik kau mencari laki-laki lain saja, Claire. Aku tidak tega melihatmu teracuhkan begini."

"Bukan! Bukan begitu, Ann. Gray tidak mempermainkanku, kok. Dia baik kepadaku. Dan dia meresponku, tadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama, dan dia tidak menolakku. Bukankah itu bagus? Dia baik sekali," elak Claire dengan sedikit bumbu supaya sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak membenci Gray karena kelakuan dinginnya.

"Wah! Sungguh? Ini awal yang baik, Claire!" kata Ann bersemangat.

"Ya, aku tahu."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves<em>**

**_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_**

**_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_**

**_The jury's out, but my choice is YOU!_**

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berbunyi kencang. Dengan terburu-buru Claire memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil tas bekal yang ia bawa. Ia keluar dari kelasnya kemudian berlari kecil untuk ke lantai atas, menuju ke kelas Gray. Kelas senior memang berada di lantai atas, sedangkan kelas junior berada di lantai bawah. Tangga untuk naik ke atas sangat penuh dengan siswa yang ingin naik atau turun. Claire orang yang tidak sabaran, jadi ia langsung <em>menyelonong <em>saja melewati orang yang berdesak-desakan di tangga.

Setelah berdesak-desakan di tangga, Claire berjalan cepat menuju kelas Gray. Aduh, jangan sampai ia kehilangan Gray. Kalau ia tidak bisa makan siang dengan Gray hari ini, sia-sialah usahanya untuk bangun pagi dan menyiapkan bekal. Tepat di saat Claire sampai di depan kelas, saat itu juga Gray keluar dari kelas.

"Selamat siang, Sen-"

"Jangan panggil aku, Senpai!" tandas Gray.

Seketika itu Claire mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Apakah ada yang salah dengan sebutan senpai? Bukankah itu sopan bila seorang junior memanggil seniornya dengan sebutan senpai?

"Aku membawakan-"

"Nanti saja memberi tahunya," tukas Gray. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Claire.

Lagi-lagi Claire terpaku melihat punggung Gray yang berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya Gray memang tidak tertarik padanya sedikit pun. Baiklah, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya Claire akan berjuang untuk Gray. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyerah menghadapi senior yang satu ini.

Gray membalikkan badannya, melihat ke arah Claire yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Kenapa kau masih diam saja di situ?"

Claire membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut, bukankah itu tadi adalah perintah secara tidak langsung untuk mengikuti Gray? Tiba-tiba semangat Claire kembali pulih. Ia mengikuti Gray dari belakang.

Gray terus berjalan, entah Gray akan membawa Claire kemana. Jujur saja, Gray sangat misterius. Claire agak takut dengan kemisteriusan Gray seperti ini. Rasanya seakan-akan Gray ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya. Gray menaiki tangga menuju ke atas, tangga ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang lewat di tangga ini. Claire pun baru pertama kali melewati tangga kecil ini.

Tangga kecil yang mereka pijak ini membawa mereka menuju ke depan pintu kayu yang sudah cukup lapuk. Gray membuka pintu kayu itu. _Kreeeeek_... Saat pintu itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka...

"Wow!" gumam Claire sambil melewati pintu itu. Ia berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Ia bisa melihat seluruh kota Mineral dari gedung sekolah yang tinggi ini. "Senp, ugh, maksudku, Gray, apakah kau sering kemari?"

"Ya," jawab Gray, masih dingin seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada.

Claire menghela nafas. Ia pikir setelah sampai di tempat ini tiba-tiba Gray akan menjadi lebih ramah padanya, ternyata tidak. Mungkin Gray mengajaknya kesini agar makan siangnya tidak terganggu oleh orang lain. Claire membuka tas bekalnya, kemudian mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal di dalamnya. Ia membukakan salah satu kotak bekal itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Gray.

"Aku bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bento ini, jadi makanlah yang banyak!" kata Claire dengan riang.

"Tidak," jawab Gray.

"A-apa?" Claire memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau makan bentomu."

"Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan ini pagi-pagi sekali dan... dan kau sudah setuju untuk makan siang dengan bekal buatanku. Tapi..." tanpa terasa air mata Claire mengalir. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi merasa sakit hati begini. Kali ini Gray benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak menghargainya. Ini membuatnya kesal! "Senpai, apakah senpai sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku? Sampai-sampai senpai memperlakukanku seperti ini... Aku hanya... Aku begini karena... Karena aku suka senpai!" seru Claire. Ia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana anggapan Gray tentangnya yang menangis di depannya. "Tapi, kalau senpai tidak bisa luluh juga, aku menyerah."

Gray mendekati Claire.

"Tidak, Senpai. Kalau senpai tidak menyukaiku, jangan dipaksakan! Jangan mengasihaniku!" tukas Claire.

Gray diam saja, ia menyeka air mata Claire. Awalnya Claire mencoba memberontak. Namun akhirnya Claire tidak menolak juga.

Perlahan-lahan tangisan Claire mulai reda. Gray masih di depannya. Claire memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Gray, mata biru laut yang indah itu. "Senpai tidak menyukaiku kan?" tanya Claire perlahan-lahan. "Tidak apa-apa, Senpai. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku terhadap Sen-"

CUP!

Gray mengecup dahi Claire. Claire agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Gray, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan sangat cepat. Setelah beberapa detik, Gray melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Claire. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. Claire bisa melihat jelas pipi Gray bersemu merah di hadapannya.

"Mengapa Senpai melakukan ini?" tanya Claire.

"Su-supaya kau b-berhenti menangis," jawab Gray gagap, namun tetap berusaha terlihat dingin.

Claire terkekeh. "Aku suka melihat Senpai salah tingkah seperti ini."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Gray terbelalak.

"Biasanya Senpai kan aku selalu melihat Senpai dengan sifat dinginnya. Sekarang aku melihat Senpai salah tingkah, ini adalah hal baru. Hehehe."

"Aku tidak salah tingkah," elak Gray sambik menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu, Senpai salah tingkah," jawab Claire. "Kenapa Senpai harus selalu bersifat dingin kepadaku sih?"

"Kalau tiba-tiba sifatku berubah menjadi lebih hangat, aku takut sikapmu padaku akan berubah. Jadi aku tetap berusaha dingin..."

"A-apa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak mau perlakuanmu terhadapku berubah. Aku suka Claire yang ramah dan setiap hari memancing-mancingku untuk tidak dingin, aku suka cara Claire berbicara padaku. Kalau aku berubah, nanti Claire tidak seramah dulu lagi..."

"Jadi? Kau bersikap dingin supaya aku selalu ramah padamu? Begitu?" selidik Claire.

"Ya," jawab Gray lagi-lagi menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku salah, ternyata Claire tidak suka sifatku yang dingin ya?"

"Dingin itu keren, tapi lama-kelamaan juga menyebalkan sih," jawab Claire.

"Maaf ya."

"Oh, iya, aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaan Senpai terhadapku?" tanya Claire serius. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat lagi menunggu jawaban Gray.

Gray terdiam sejenak. Membuat Claire berhenti bernafas. "Aku suka Claire."

Aahh rasanya beban yang berada di dalam tubuh Claire hilang semua. Tanpa aba-aba Claire memeluk Gray dengan erat. Gray membalas pelukan Claire.

"Senpai?" panggil Claire masih dalam keadaan memeluk Gray.

"Hm?"

"Sekarang senpai mau makan bekal buatanku kan?" tanya Claire. Merusak adegan romantis ini. Seketika Gray melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, nanti aku makan. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku Senpai. Aku bukan lagi seniormu, aku kekasihmu sekarang. Tidak usah kutanya, kau pasti mau kan?" kata Gray tersenyum. Astaga senyuman Gray benar-benar melelehkan hati Claire.

Claire terkekeh sejenak. Kemudian mata Claire menatap mata Gray. Kepala mereka mulai berdekatan. Gray menahan dagu Claire, dan memiringkan kepalanya kemudian... cup! Ia mencium lembut bibir Claire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, don't you worry your pretty little mind<strong>_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_

_**But this love is OURS**_

* * *

><p><strong>=-THE END-=<strong>


End file.
